Frostheart
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Nightclaws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | loneliness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | cold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Icy white |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Snow owl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | (to be added) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | (To be added |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 4 dragon years, equivalent of 19 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Orphan, wanderer, frostscales, animus cursed dragon, outcast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Icewing and Nightwing hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be normal, to find her true friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wandering, Orphanage(former), Scorpion Den (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Moonshadow (father), Snowstorm (mother), her mother had a second egg however the fate and existence of this dragonet is unknown to Frostheart |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Pheonix and Jewel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Moonshadow, Polar Bear, most everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | reading, having friends, being normal, not being bothered, Pheonix, Jewel, her mother,ideas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Fighting, bullies, her father, Polar Bear, her beauty, her powers, and being bothered. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can control and create ice and frost, has frostscales, blizzards and hailstorms came to anywhere that she stays to long at |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Her powers, claws, ice, cold and her teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Pheonixheart, (Pheonix x Frostheart) Frostjewel (Frostheart x Jewel) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | “Having powers is just ridiculous yet everyone wants them, it is kind of senseless.” |} |} Frostheart is for the Random Promt Contest under prompts 4(Make a character who was animus-cursed. (Come up with a convincing reason why, too!)) and 20 (Make a character who lives with many others but still feels alone). She also belongs to Nightclaws and will not be used without her permission. Please do not copy anything on this page and add it to your pages that is plagiarism. Thank you for reading this �� Description I know everyone thinks I am beautiful but seriously and why would me you or anyone else care about it?” ~Frostheart’s response to a dragon saying she is beautiful Frostheart is often described as a very beautiful, elegant, dragoness possibly one of the most beautiful dragons in the world(this is when you do not include crazy unrealistic Mary Sues that are the most beautiful, beloved dragon possible and all tribe hybrids.) With her reflective quartz white scales frequently speckled with large iridescent black blue scales except for on her face and her long pure ivory white horns that curve quite beautifully. These looks lead to her astonishing many dragons around her leading to her being admired quite often, however she is also a figure of annoyance and jealousy for many dragons, especially dragons who are normally fawned upon for their beauty when she was not near them. Her father hated her due to his loss of his soul and cursed her with beauty and frost. To many this would seem like a gift but she knew better the long curves of her neck and her elegant somewhat long face did not seem to be hers it was like she was in another dragon’s body, a beautiful dragon’s, but another dragon’s body still. And many dragons hated her and were jealous of her because of this curse that she hated so much and just wanted to be gone. The scales on her large wings are bright white speckled with blue silver and black scales that give of a glimmering sparkle similar to jewels and her eyes a bright icy white flecked with darker blue. She (due to the fact that she does not like this beauty) often coats herself with mud along herself and pulls her neck and wings in closer to herself to hide her beauty. This usually seems to only work until the mud hardens almost instantaneously and falls off as she moves. Personality “Can you please just go away?” ~Frostheart “diplomatically” dealing with persistent dragons Frostheart gives off the appearance of being somewhat “cold” to other dragons meaning mainly that she is incredibly quiet and gives off a appearance of deep melancholy and seems to not like or care about anyone around her and this part about everything personality makes dragons hate her even more than they already did. Though in truth she just does not want to hurt any of these other dragons, so she avoids them. She mainly avoids others not wanting to hurt them and not wanting to deal with their taunts or fawning over her(she has no clue which is worse). Though there are a few other reasons that she keeps to herself but she claims there are not. These are the reasons that she is nervous, shy and has had a rough past. There have been some dragons though who have gotten past her cold wall of quiet sadness that hides her feelings from the prying view of the world however she believes that they are all dead now and she is just staying alone by herself wishing other dragons cared about her, even though if she spent time with others she probably would find more dragons who she cares about and who care about her. When a dragon gets close to her and earns her trust or even affection she can be very trustworthy, social and kind to them. She will help out with their problems and provide them with emotional support. However this is uncommon for it to happen to her due to the incident with her parents and with her two friends. Loyalty does not not come naturally to Frostheart, it is hard to earn her loyalty and most times no matter how hard you try she will not give you her full loyalty. However if you manage to earn it you will most likely never lose it unless you do something that she views as cruel, evil, or improper. Another thing that you should know about her is that there are two things that she views as very evil, animal cruelty and being cruel to dragonets. If she sees a dragon doing one of these things she is not afraid to send the full force of her ice upon these dragons dispite her normal avoidance of her powers and using them to kill or hurt other dragons. However FrostHeart despite all of her problems and craziness is still quite sane. History “My past is... difficult.” ~Frostheart when asked about her past. Frostheart hatched on a cloudy night her mother and father standing right above her their black and white scales somewhat matching her own and as she looked up at them she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and joy... that was until she saw her father’s angry hooded eyes obsidian black eyes. She made some sort of squawking sound as she saw the dagger in his hand trying to warn her mother but she did not notice, her eyes to filled with pride as she watched her daughter and then her father killed her mother and glared at the dragonet angrily his eyes seething with hatred and his talons cluched angrily as he took her to an orphanage and enchandd her with a curse of beauty and frost as she refers to it as.'' When she woke up the next day she saw a bunch of dragons just staring at her but she had no idea why, she could not remember much of the last night and decided that it was a normal thing for them to do. Then she looked at one of the adult dragons face and quickly could tell that it was not, but she did not know why yet. Why they stared why they were so confused admiring and yet also seething with hatred just like her father was, As the time went on she began to realize her beauty, the cold that surrounded her and that other dragons while they were mean to her always kept their distance so she went to try to find someone who could answer the questions that kept going though her head and coming back again and again. Eventually the young dragonet who was barely one year old pulled up the courage from deep in her heart to ask about why they were all afraid and then she found out the truth and her anger spread out in the form of a vast snowstorm both killing and nearly killing a few dragons who lived there, then she went on the run staying in villages for a while then leaving mysteriously as soon as the snowstorms that followed her kicked in. Eventually she came to Scorpion Den and met a firescales named Phoenix. She was thrilled to find a dragon she could actually touch and spent much of her time with him. Until the day that a dragon, named Polar Bear, an Icewing who specialized in hunting and killing hybrids and special scales dragon who had been hunting her came. Pheonix noticed him first the night that he came to attack her and he quickly reacted. Relationships Snowstorm “I know a little bit about my mother but not much, I wish I stopped him.” ~Frostheart talking about Snowstorm Frostheart has a lot of regret over the death of her mother but knows that at that point there was nothing she could do to stop her father. Moonshadow “I hate him, he is the worst of the worst, whoever thought Darkstalker was evil never knew my father. ~Frostheart describing her father She completely despises her father Moonshadow for how her tore their family apart and would gladly kill him if she found him. Though so far she has no idea where he is Pheonix “He was so nice to me, if I ever find Polar Bear I will kill him without a second thought.” ~Frostheart saying how she wants to avenge Pheonix Pheonix was a male Firescales who she was somewhat in love with and would do anything for however she believed that he was killed by a dragon with and animus enchanted dagger. Polar Bear “If I ever find him he will pay and I will never let him do it to someone again.“ ~Frostheart talking about getting revenge on Polar Bear Polar Bear is another of the dragons that Frostheart hates particular becaus of the fact that she believes that he killed Pheonix, a dragon that she was close friends with. Jewel “Jewel is a very nice dragon and a great friend“ ~Frostheart about Jewel Jewel is a Rainwing who happened to see past her cold exterior and because of this the two became quite close. Gallery Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+